Applicant is the inventor of a feeler rod for water mains as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,929 issued Nov. 21, 2000. In this patent, a leak detection device is provided to locate fluid leaks in a ground surface and includes an elongated rod having a handle transversely attached thereto. The device includes an anvil fixed to the rod and having a pair of spaced openings formed therethrough. A first collar is slidably mounted on the rod in spaced relationship above the anvil for selective engagement therewith. A second collar is slidably mounted on the rod in spaced relationship below the anvil for selective engagement therewith. A guide rod structure extends between the first and second collars and passes through openings formed in the anvil on opposite sides of the rod. A sheath surrounds the anvil, the first and second collars and the guide rod structure, and is connected to the second collar. A T-shaped handle has a central portion receiving the rod therethrough and covers an upper portion of the first collar, the central portion being connected to a top end of the sheath. Pushing downwardly on the handle and axially of the rod will cause the first collar to strike the anvil and drive the rod downwardly into the ground surface. Pulling upwardly on the handle will cause a second collar to strike the anvil and retract the rod upwardly from the ground surface. Rotating the handle will cause the rod to rotate.
Applicant had discovered it is a laborious and exhaustive task to remove carpeting as well as ceramic and vinyl tiles from floor surfaces. Recognizing this problem, applicant has modified the structure set forth in the '929 patent to provide an effective floor removal tool which utilizes the basic impact principle of the feeler rod and makes it easier for one involved in the often difficult removal of floor covering.